childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Carmen
*A omBook *Oceanhouse Media published this book to be used as an app on Iphones, Ipod touch, Ipad and android apps Cast Main cast *Carmen - Bartholomew Cubbins *Phillip - Mr. Brown (Mr. Brown Can Moo! Can You?) *King Derwin - King Derwin (Bartholomew Cubbins) *Phil - Birthday Bird (Happy Birthday to You!) *Minions - Sneetches (The Sneetches) *James - Solla Sollew Traveller (I Had Trouble in Getting to Solla Sollew) *Junior - Horton (Horton) *Joan Walden - Mother (The Cat in the Hat) *Mayzie - Daisy-Head Mayzie (Daisy-Head Maisie) *Abu - Cow (Mr. Brown Can Moo! Can You?) *Yertle - Yertle the Turtle (Yertle the Turtle) *Mack - Mack (Yertle the Turtle) *Miss Sneetcher (Carmen's teacher) - Miss Sneetcher (Daisy-Head Mayzie) *Mr. Grumm - Mr. Grumm (Daisy-Head Maisy) *Bianca - Girl (One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish) *Bernard - Boy (One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish) *Norval the Fish - Fish (The Cat in the Hat) *Tip and Dash - Fox in Socks and Mr. Knox (Fox in Socks) *Thing 1 & Thing 2 - Thing 1 & Thing 2 (The Cat in the Hat) *Sam-I-Am - Sam-I-Am (Green Eggs and Ham) *Me - Foot Guy (The Foot Book) *Grumpy - Sam's Friend (Green Eggs and Ham) *Hans (King's advisor) - The Grinch (The Grinch) *Max - Max (The Grinch) *Jane Kangaroo - Sour Kangaroo (Horton) *Rudy Kangaroo - Young Kangaroo (Horton) *June - Cindy Lou Who (The Grinch) *Gertrude McFuzz - Gertrude McFuzz (Gertrude McFuzz) *Uncle Dake - Uncle Dake (Gertrude McFuzz) *Red - Cat in the Hat (I Can Read with My Eyes Shut) *Little Red (Red's assistant) - Young Cat (I Can Read with my Eyes Shut) *Little Cats (Red's helpers) - Little Cats (The Cat in the Hat Comes Back) *Quasi - You (Happy Birthday to You!) *Grand Duke Wilfred - Grand Duke Wilfred (Bartholomew Cubbins) *Penny - Sister (The Glunk that went Thunk) *Cody (Same as Little Red) - Brother (The Glunk that went Thunk) *Conrad - Me (The Cat in the Hat Comes Back) *Sally - Sally (The Cat in the Cat Comes Back) * Rafiki - Thidwick (Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose) *King Looie - King Looie (King Looie Katz) *Fooie Katz - Fooie Katz (King Looie Katz) *Kooie Katz - Kooie Katz (King Looie Katz) *Chooie Katz - Chooie Katz (King Looie Katz) *Hooie Katz - Hooie Katz (King Looie Katz) *Blooie Katz - Blooie Katz (King Looie Katz) *Prooie Katz - Prooie Katz (King Looie Katz) *Zax - North Going Zax and South Going Zax (The Zax) *Ichabod and Izzy - Ichabod and Izzy (Dr. Seuss' ABC) *Diesel 10 - Vlad-Vlad-i-Koff (Horton) *Rabbit - Rabbit (The Big Brag) *Bear - Bear (The Big Brag) *Worm - Worm (The Big Brag) *K.A.R.E.N. (Hans' wife) - Mayzie (Horton) *Mayor - Mayor (Horton) *Goodly, Lovely, Angel, Neatly and Perfect - Goodly, Lovely, Angel, Neatly and Perfect (Tacky the Penguin) *Carl - Tacky (Tacky the Penguin) Secondary Cast *Rafiki's guests - Bingle Bug, Tree-Spider, Zinn-a-Zu Birds, Uncle the Woodpecker, Herman, his family, fox, mice, fleas, Big Bear, Bobcat, and Turtle (Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose) *King's Men - King's Men (Bartholomew Cubbins) *Parade-watching man (after the Camel leaves, before shouting "GOSH! A Real Camel!") - Greedy Ape (Oh Say Can you Say) *Parade Marchers - Sergeant Mulvaney (And I Think I Saw it on Mullberry Street), Bass Player (Oh the Thinks you can Think), Butter Up Band (The Butter Battle Book), Tuba-Player (Oh the Thinks you can Think), Utterly Sputter (The Butter Battle Book), Solla Sollew Traveller and Camel (I Had Trouble in Getting to Solla Sollew cover), Organ McGorgan McGurkus (If I Ran the Circus), Things that go to the Right (Oh the Thinks you cam Think) and Pale Green Pants (What was I Scared Of?) *King's Magicians - Magicians (Bartholomew Cubbins) *Annoying Greebles - Rink-Rinker-Fink (Oh the Thinks you Can Think!) *Glunk - Glunk (The Glunk that went Thunk) *Thunks - Thunks (The Glunk that got Thunk) *Whos - Whos (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) *Diver Gitz and Diver Getz - Diver Gitz and Diver Getz (Happy BIrthday to You!) *Vera Violet Vinn - Vera Violet Vinn (Dr. Seuss' ABC) *Doorman of Solla Sollew - Doorman of Solla Sollew (I Had Trouble in Getting to Solla Sollew) *Mice making music in the Moonlight - Mice making music in the Moonlight (Dr. Seuss' ABC) *Hooded Klopfers - Alice (Happy Birthday to You!) *Sam's Hooded Klopfers - Cat and Dog (Green Eggs and Ham) *Hans' henchmen - Hunters (Tacky the Penguin, Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose and Horton Hatches the Egg) *Jane's henchmen - Wickersham Brothers, Wickersham Uncles, Wickersham Cousins, and Wickersham In-Laws (Horton) *Pal-alace Crowd - Captain, Fox, Woman, Child, Man, Goat, Engineer, and Mouse (Green Eggs and Ham) *Pal-alace Band - Bass Player (Oh the Thinks you Can Think) and the Butter-Up Band (The Butter Battle Book) *Jojo - Jojo (Horton) *Junior's son - Elephant-Bird (Horton) Locations *Who-ville - Katroo (Happy Birthday to You!) *Carmen's hut home - First House (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) *Carmen's beach-home - Beach (The Sneetches) *Rafiki's home near the beach - Lake Winna-Bango (Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose) *Yertle's pond - Yertle's pond (Yertle the Turtle) *Yertle's Kingdom on the Beach - Sala-ma-Sond (Yertle the Turtle) *Ocean - Ocean (The Sneetches) *Mt. Crumpit (Hans' lair) - Mt. Crumpit (How the Grinch stole Christmas) *Cave on Mt. Crumpit - Cave on Mt. Crumpit (How the Grinch stole Christmas) *Solla Sollew - Solla Sollew (I Had Trouble in getting to Solla Sollew) *Victory Pal-alace - Birthday Pal-alace (Happy Birthday to You!) Objects *Darkening Skies - Darkening Skies (Yertle the Turtle) *Moon - Moon (Yertle the Turtle) *Voom - Voom (The Cat in the Hat Comes Back) *Grumpy's paper - Sam's Friend's Paper (Green Eggs and Ham) *Hans' chicken glove (from page 45 to page 65) - Lilo's chicken glove (LILO and Stitch) *Max's Chicken Glove (from page 45 to page 65) - Stitch's chicken glove (LILO and Stitch) *Vera Violet Vinn's Violin - Vera Violet Vinn's violin (Dr. Seuss' ABC) Villians' defeats *Hans: Hans gets blown away by the Voom and into sea *Glunk: Blown away by the Thunks *Hans' henchmen: The "Tacky the Penguin" Hunters get annoyed by Carl and his companions's horrible singing, the hunters form "Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose" fled off after Rafiki sheds his antlers, and 3 of them from "Horton Hatches the Egg" got shot by Yertle's party cannon *Max: He & Hans get blown away by the Voom *Jane Kangaroo, her henchmen, Diesel 10, and Junior Kangaroo: Reform after Jojo says "YOPP!" Explore the Story *SPECIAL iOS FEATURES: ** Record your own voice ** Share voice tracks with others that own this app ** Page selector ** Retina main menu ** New options for sound effects, hot spots and alerts ** This 'Universal App' is optimized for Retina displays and the iPad *Features: * Record your own voice * Share voice tracks with others that own this app * Page selector * Three ways to read: "Read to Me", "Read it Myself" and "Auto play" * Individual words highlight and are read aloud when tapped * Instant Glossary! Tap bold words to learn their definition * Interact with the animated objects on each page * Picture / Word association — tap objects to see and hear its name * Professional audio narration and custom background audio for each scene *•SPARK children's imaginations by tapping colorful dancing commas to see the story come to life as Dr. Seuss imagined it!* Menu, Intro and last page music These are 8 parts: #Yertle the Turtle app intro #Happy Birthday to You app intro #Bartholomew and the Oobleck app intro #Green Eggs and Ham app intro #I Can Read with My Eyes Shut app intro #The Cat in the Hat app intro #Dr. Seuss' ABC app intro #Horton Hears a Who app intro Reader's Reviews 1 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: add your suggested reading age *Reading Aloud Age: add your suggested read-aloud age Add comments about the book's suitability, possible concerns and content. If the book is totally clean put "Clean". If you like this you might like *List other books or authors here External Links *Add external links here Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Fantasy Category:Children's Fiction